Hidden Memories
by Fake Tragedy
Summary: A young girl has something inside her head. Can Doctor O'Connor get it in time to save a life? Based on the movie Don't Say A Word.
1. Part 1

**Hidden Memories**

Disclaimer: Joss owns the people and Gary Fleder owns the plot, and Sera Devona owns the idea for the fic.  
Summary: A young girl has something inside her head. Can Doctor O'Connor get it in time to save a life? Based on the movie Don't Say A Word.  
Email:  
Distribution:  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R.  
Spoilers: There aren't any for BtVS because it's AU, but pretty much everything for "Don't Say A Word".  
Pairing: I'm planning on it being B/A  
A.N: With permission by Sera Devona I am revising and continuing the fic that she started. Please be aware that I will be changing some things in the first three parts that she wrote.  
A.N. 2: A big thanks to Marilyn for the name to the fic, I really appreciate it.

Part 1

The men in the car drove away as the van blew into pieces from the bomb they planted inside.

"Go back!" said a man who realized the bracelet inside the silk bag was not the red diamond that he painstakingly planned to take from the bank.

"What?" asked one of the men that just helped their accomplice, Lindsey, steal a ten million dollar jewel.

"I said go fucking back!" he screamed, his anger reaching the top.

Lindsey just starred out the car's windshield as the man he thought was helping him drove away in another car with his prized possession. He swore on his life, that Giles Summers would be dead before he kept that piece of crystal away from him.

The older man pulled his blonde haired daughter down the crowded street of Brooklyn, New York. The pedestrians walking freely on the side of the road just helped to slow them down more. The small girl had to weave through the tangle of legs as the man had to push people aside to get his frame through the mass. He wasn't going fast enough, they were catching up and the only thing he could do was pull his daughter faster, making her legs shake as she ran for all she was worth to keep up with her father. Finally, they had reached the place they needed to be, but was it in time. He looked around, and the men that were following him were no longer there.

10 Years Later…

"Mr. Harris, what you were doing in the girls' locker room with the panties, well, I probably shouldn't be saying this…" Angel hesitated, "but, everyone does it, the janitor, your friends, the mailman, and someone who tells you they don't is lying."

Xander Harris squirmed around in his seat after hearing those words come out of Dr. O'Connor's mouth. "My mom says I'm "over sexed"."

Angel just stood there wondering why he was seeing this boy, he didn't need help, he just needed to get some sex in his life like every other teen boy. This was a waste of $200 an hour.

Down by the bank of the river laid a young women with reddish-brown hair who wasn't wearing any clothes and looked like she had been tortured to death. Bruises, cut, and burns covered her body from head to toe. Not a patch of her pale dead skin looked unharmed, as she laid out in the open for everyone to see. Even though the corpse was in the open, no one paid attention; they all drove by in the car ignoring the person that was crying aloud for help it deserved.

In the car Angel O'Connor dialed his home number hoping to get in touch with Cordelia. The woman who had now moved into to his house with him.

"Hello?" answered a small young girl who was busy watching TV as she laid in bed with the dark haired woman.

"Hmm, I must have the wrong house. I don't remember a young woman living with me," joked the man into the phone as he laughed.

"Angel, it's me," giggled the little girl.

"Are you sure, cause last time I checked Logan was only eight, the person I'm talking to now has to be at least 11."

"I got big over night," she said matter-of-factly, falling back into the bed beside her mother who was in a cast from a broken leg.

"Can you put mommy on the phone please?" he asked waiting until the phone was transferred between people.

"Ya know, you sure tease my daughter a lot," spoke Cordy.

"Hello to you too, Cor. Is there anything you need from the store?"

"Hmm, let me think," she said as Angel let out a sigh. "How about some ice cream, cherries, bananas, whipped cream, chocolate syrup."

"Ya know, if you weren't my sister I don't think I would spoil you as much as I do. You already moved into my house and now you want me to open a sundae bar."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I broke my leg and can't move around or take care of Logan by myself."

"Right, you just had to go skiing. You don't even know how to ski, " teased Angel laughing at his disabled sister.

"Angel, I wouldn't expect you to understand my logics. There were guys, hot guys, I had to look like I knew what I was doing," explained Cordy, exasperatedly.

"Yeah, and you pulled that off real well. I'll be home in 20 minutes."

While he was driving his pager went off showing the number of the clinic. "Nope, I didn't hear it," he said just wanting to go home.

When it started to beep again with a '911' on it Angel knew that his conscious wouldn't allow him to ignore it and he headed towards the psychiatric ward where he would be spending most of his evening.

Doctor O'Connor walked into the familiar place that he used to work at. The people here were still the same, the smell hadn't changed and it was as dingy looking as it was before. He walked through two sets of gates, put up so nobody who was unauthorized got get in or out. He searched for the man that he knew had left the critical message on his beeper, and tried to learn what the problem was.

"Angel!" shouted the overseeing doctor of the Bridgeview Psychiatric Center.

"Wesley," Angel greeted. "It's the night before Thanksgiving; what could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt my time with my family?"

"We got a new patient. Wasn't even out of the vehicle and she practically ripped apart and orderlies face. They had to retain her, and she still fought all the way to her room. She's been to over twenty different hospitals and had over twenty different diagnosis. She's in a basic catatonic state, won't eat, sleep, bath, nothing. There's something seriously wrong with her," explained the other doctor, Doctor Wyndam-Pryce.

"Wesley, you haven't talked to me in a year and all of a sudden you call me up and want me to check out this girl. I have other things to do. You're qualified enough to diagnose and treat her yourself. You don't need me, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving," said Angel matter-of-factly.

"Angel, Angel, Angel. Just wait," tried Wesley hurriedly. "Come on, Angel. This is the kind of case we've always dreamed of getting. We would wait until we got one, but never did. Now that we do you're just going to turn it down and leave? That's it?"

Sighing heavily, Angel turned around and stared his friend in the face. "Why now, what's so special about her?"

Wesley smiled knowing that he had almost gotten paste Angel's barrier. "They're going to take her away. If we don't have a good diagnosis and get her to do something come Monday, she's gone. Just talk to her. I promise you won't regret it."

The resolve on the tall dark and handsome man's face was slowly disappear as a new found curiosity entered in its place.

A young blonde women about the age of 20 sat on the edge of the bed starring at the wall ahead of her like it was the only thing in the world that existed. She had a slight shake to her and Angel didn't know if it was from the thin piece of clothing the hospital provided or if it was because the things going on inside her head. A looked of worry crossed his face as he flipped through her chart. She had been put on so many different medications that her health was in danger. There was no way that her body was forced all of those drugs and escaped without any problems.

"Hello, Buffy, I'm Dr. O'Connor, but you can call me Angel; I feel old when people call me by my last name," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood in the room aid.

He stepped around the bed to see her body front on. The bruises covering her legs and arms instantly stuck out against her ghastly pale skin. Her forehead had a gash on it, a wound that looked like it came from a human fist smashing itself into her head. Instant anger flooded through him at the thought of someone hurting a patient who clearly needed some help. There was something else he was taken aback, her beauty; beyond the marred skin was a face that held the complexion of a woman who was as beautiful as the sun was bright. Long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, her eyes were a bright shade of emerald green, and pink, pouty lips graced her face. Although her face was blank at the moment, Angel could see the hurt and fierceness in her eyes. He had to swallow the urge to reach out and caress her broken face, and instead gripped the chart tight with both hands so he wouldn't be tempted to.

Pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of her he began his questioning. "So, you haven't eaten in three days. I don't blame you, I've tried the food here."

The man standing on the other side of the two-way mirror sighed his disapproval. He knew Angel had a weird way at doing this, but Wesley just hoped it worked because if it didn't he would be in big trouble.

Angel stared into the scarred eyes of Buffy and thought of a way to get into her mind. "Buffy, will you let me take your pulse?" When he didn't get and answer he hesitated a little but went on. "That requires me touching you."

Once again she didn't respond back so Angel began to lightly rub her wrist and the skin around it, moving further up her arm, trying to get a reaction from his patient. When no response came from the catatonic blonde in front of him he tested her to see if she was really what she seemed. He took her arm in his hand and lifted it so it was the same level as her shoulder. When she just stared on, he let go of her arm seeing what would happen. As he expected, it dropped back down to her side where he had picked it up.

"You're a very smart girl, Buffy. I think that both you and I know that that shouldn't have happen and that you're not really catatonic." Angel sat back in his chair, trying to figure out the girl that was in front of him. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything you're worried about?" He asked, knowing she was hearing everyone word that came out of his mouth. "There's a reason you're in here. Everybody in here has a reason for being like they are. What's yours?"

Her hand came up in the air all on its own and her nimble fingers started drawing an invisible pattern that only she knew.

He went to walk out the door, heading home to his sister and niece as the blonde on the bed quickly turned and flopped down on the bed landing on her stomach. Her fingers twirled some more like they had a life of their own.

"You want what they want," she said knowing that whoever talked to her wanted her secret, but that didn't happen. "I'll never tell… I'll never tell," she said in a sing-songy voice as she laid down on her back and braced her hands against the wall that was above her bed. "Any of you, any of you."

That was the last thing Angel heard as he walked out of the room to return home to his sister and niece.

Detective Willow Rosenburg arrived on the scene at 10 that night. She walked up to one of the coroners wondering what was wrong. "What do we have here?"

"Dead girl, cause of death is still unknown. Could be suffocation, drowning or torture. She's been dead for a couple of days," he explained everything he knew to her.

"It's freezing out here, the temperature of the water could have kept the body even longer."

"Three days tops," argued the coroner.

Willow looked over the body hoping to find anything that may help solve this case. Her eyes came to the bruises on her wrists and she questioned, "She was tied, was there any rope found?"

"No, nothing yet, we're still searching."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"All right, I want to catch this Son of a Bitch as soon as possible. This means I'm going to need fingerprints, blood test, cause of death, the whole shebang tonight," ordered Willow, ideas of how to catch this monster already running through her head.  
"No can do, Willow. As much as I want to help you, tomorrow is Christmas, I need to get home to my family." sighed Winifred.  
"Wasn't there another body like this a couple days ago? Do you think they could be connect in some way?" asked the detective hoping Fred would feel guilty and agree to what she was asking.  
The young doctor knew that she wouldn't be able to turn that down. "Tomorrow morning is the earliest I can promise you."  
"You're a doll. I appreciate it," smiled the red head

"I'm home," Angel shouted as he walked in the door of his old, stone mansion. Instead of being greeted by a bouncy little girl, he was greeted with silence. "Well, I thought I was in the right house. It sure looks like our house, it definitely smells like the right house, but the noise is nothing like my residence," said Angel, playing along with the game that he walked into.

He took the journey up the stairs and to the bedrooms, opening the doors to each room on the way to check if his niece was hidden away in one of them. He finally checked in the bathroom closet, and was about to shut the door when he saw nothing, but was suddenly attacked by a young girl.

"Ahhhhh," she screamed hoping to scare her capture in question.

Angel laughed as he swung Logan around in circles. "How was your day today?"

"I wrote you a story," she said proudly.

"Well that's great; I can't wait to read it. You have great visions," he said carrying Logan to her mother's room.  
"They're my visions, I swear," she giggled.

"Hey Cordy," he greeted as he came into her bedroom checking to see how she was. He looked down at the cast that held her broken leg in place, and chuckling slightly as he saw all the pink, blue and green coloring that was adorning it. "We have an artist and a great hider."  
"I guess. She's been wild all day, couldn't get her to calm down. So did you bring the ice cream?" she asked upset that he was almost 3 hours later than he should be.  
"Yes," he sighed, knowing that if he didn't stop by the store he would be in more trouble than he already was. "I got it, everything you wanted, and a little more hoping you could forgive me."  
"I understand that your work is demanding, we were just expecting you."  
Angel left the room leave Cordy who was surfing away on her laptop.  
"Ok, your turn. I believe it's past ten, and that is way past your bedtime. Why aren't you in bed already?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I was waiting for you to get home," she pouted pushing out her lower lip.

"Go say goodnight to your mother, and I'll be waiting in your room," he ordered.

"Ok, let's put doggie over here on this side of you and we'll put Sally over here on the other side. Make sure you keep them nice and warm," requested Angel as he put Logan's favorite toys beside her.  
When Angel got her tucked into bed safely with her dolly Sally, he went to turn out her lamp.  
"Where were you tonight?" she asked, missing him while he was gone.  
"I was helping a young women," he explained hoping she would take that as enough of an answer.  
"Will they have Rudolph with them tomorrow when we go to visit Santa?"  
"They will have Rudolph with them tomorrow if you go to sleep right now," he said matter-of-factly.  
"I doubt they care what time I'm in bed," she said arguing back.  
"Oh, but they do. Don't you know that Santa doesn't give presents to little girls and boys who stay up past their bed time."  
That night Angel went to bed soundly knowing that when he woke up tomorrow there would only be one day left until Christmas, and he would be able to be with his family for more than a couple hours at a time.

The tall, dark haired man in nothing but pajama bottoms stood in the kitchen creating breakfast for the two women that were now living with him. Whistling a jaunty tune he flipped the pancakes that were cooking in the pan as he chopped up a variety of fruit to eat along with the other contents.  
When everything was just how he wanted it, he delivered it straight to Cordy's room, not that he really had a choice. He called out to Logan to come eat with the rest of them. "Come on Loge, we have to eat quickly so we can be first in line to visit Santa," he shouted down the hall into her room. Waiting, when he didn't get a reply he called her name out again.  
He sighed as he set the tray down on the bed beside his sister and went to call out again but was interrupted by Cordelia. "You don't think she's still asleep do you?"  
"I don't think so, I mean I thought she would be up by now, excited to go. She doesn't have a new hiding space that I don't know about does she?" he asked, figuring that was the only reason she wasn't coming in here.  
"I don't know, probably. Logan! Get in here know. Breakfast is getting cold and you have to leave soon," ordered the brunette to her eight year old daughter.  
Angel looked through the house, in her usual hiding spots, her room, and places that she hadn't hidden before.  
"Angel!" Cordy called from her room. "She wouldn't go out in the garden would she?" she asked, worry creeping through her.  
"She knows not to go outside alone, but I'll go check," Angel sighed. "The food's getting cold, just eat your breakfast."  
Logan loved to look at all the flowers that were housed in the garden; her favorites were the white roses that climbed up the fountain made of three horses. Angel figured his highly imaginative, hyper niece was probably just running around out there pretending she was in the jungle or on some exciting adventure. Stepping outside, he walked down the stone paths that lead to the different areas of the erotic place checking for the young girl as he went. He even checked in between and underneath plants just to make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere that was not easily seen. When he was positive she was no where in there, he went back inside to once again search the great room and kitchen. As he was moving to the kitchen he glanced towards the front door, and the sight before him sent a cold chill down his spine.  
The chain on the front door that protected them from unwanted visitors was cut in half, allowing anyone who wanted it, entrance into the house.  
The scared man stepped outside hoping that his niece was just out here playing with one of her toys. The only thing that he found resembling the brown haired girl was her pink slipper that she wore to bed, but nothing else, every other trace of her was lost.  
He ran back into the house, running up into the awaiting mother's room. "She's gone Cordelia, gone," he said with a wavering voice.  
"What do you mean 'she's gone'? She isn't gone, she's just playing outside, maybe she's in the garage, have you checked the garage?" she asked, not wanting to believe that her little girl had disappeared.  
"The chain was cut, Cordy. She's gone. Someone came in in the middle of the night and took her. I don't know who and why, but we'll find her, I promise," Angel promised while picking up the phone. He turned on the phone and started to dial the known number of 911. He became frustrated when he couldn't find a dial tone, and wasn't able to contact the police. "What the fuck is up with the phone? Whoever the hell is on the phone get off right now, this is an emergency," he shouted into the phone.  
"Yes, I suppose it is an emergency isn't it?" said the person on the other side of the phone.  
"Who the fuck is this?" he shouted again, ready to kill anyone who got in the way of saving the little girl he loved.  
"That really isn't of importance to you. You have something I want, and I'm guessing that I have something you want," said the mysterious man as he held the phone up to the little girl's mouth.  
"Mommy! Angel!" she cried into the phone.   
Angel's face was drained of all its color. "Logan, are you ok, did they hurt you. Where are you?" he asked, not being able to get enough questions out at once.

"Angel, can I come home now?" Logan asked in a scared voice.  
"Uh uh uh," he taunted. "That's enough. I'll give you a chance to get your niece back." He went on to explain what Angel was supposed to do, " You're treating a girl, Buffy Summers. She protects something in her head with her life; there is not one single person that she will tell. It's a 6 digit number, you have to get that from her and to me, and if you accomplish that, you can have Logan back," he reasoned. "There are some rules though, number 1, you have until 5 o'clock tonight to get the numbers, number 2, you must listen to everything I tell you, and number 3, don't say a word, not to anyone; don't call the police, don't tell someone that you know. If you break one of these rules, I will kill Logan, not because I have to , but because these are the rules," he said sternly.  
With this, Angel hung up the phone, and Cordelia stared in fury at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing. He has my baby, and you just hung up on the phone with him. Give me the damn phone, Angel. I'm calling the police," she demanded, tears now pooling around her neck.  
"Cordelia, NO. You can't call the police. If you do, he'll kill her."  
"Why are you doing this?" she wondered as the fear took over her mind.  
"Because, I believe him. I have to go now. Call me if you need something," he insisted while handed her the cell phone that had rested on the dresser, and then he took off out the door.  
In Logan's room he collect a few things, filling a basket full, and he headed out of the house and to the hospital.

"I don't know how good I'm going to be. I'm scared," said the young girl honestly.  
"It's alright," soothed Willow, as she hoped that the young women beside her would know who they dead girl was. Willow opened the door where all the doctors were examining other people who have passed away. "Tray 57, please," she said before returning to Jenny.  
"I've never seen a dead body before, I think I might get sick," said the scared woman as her face turned a light shade of green.  
"It's alright, no one around here would mind, Jenny."  
The two of them walked in front of the window where they would roll the body out for Jenny to make an accurate identification. When Willow's cell rang, she looked down at the number and saw that it was her girlfriend Tara.  
"Uh, excuse me, I'm gonna have to take this, but I'll be right over there if you need me."  
As she talked on the phone with her girlfriend she heard a scream from the girl she left behind. Bidding her lover a quick goodbye she ran back over to the girl who was now hysterically crying.  
"It's her," she sobbed, "It's Lilah."  
"Thank you for all that you did, I really appreciate it. I just need to ask you a quick question."

As Angel drove to the Bridgeview Psychiatric Hospital a man on a yellow motorcycle followed him, making sure he did nothing that could ruin the plan that they had built.

When both Dr. O'Connor and the man behind the helmet arrived at their destination, the follower watched closely at everything the doctor did.

"Did he double alarm the car?" asked the person in charge over a radio that was hidden inside the helmet.

"No," the man responded.

"Good, that means we've got the doctor focused."

Angel ran inside the building and up the stairs to the floor that held his friend's office. Seeing that he locked the door, he quickly searched for the janitor. "Excuse me, could you please unlock the door to Mr. Pryce's office?" he asked as politely as he could, considering he didn't have a minute to waste.  
"I don't think he's coming in today," answered the janitor.  
"It's ok, he won't mind, I'm in kind of a hurry though, so if you could please unlock it, I'd be grateful."  
The man unlocked the door, and Angel quickly began his work on finding out anything he could. Searching around the room he looked for the file that held the needed information on Buffy Anne Summers. Finding a filing cabinet he tried pulling open the door, he saw that this was also locked. Finding a letter opener laying on the desk he picked it up and picked the lock open, flipping through the folders until he found the right one.


	3. Part 3

Wesley was shocked to see the door to his office opened; he could've sworn that he locked it before he left yesterday night. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw who was behind his desk. But when he noticed that his filing cabinet had been broken into his annoyance showed on his face. "You broke my lock. I…I would have given you the key, man."  
"Have you looked through this stuff?" Angel asked exasperated.

"Only the things in the file," answered Wesley.

"There has to be something we're missing, something. Why would she have a different diagnosis from each hospital? She changes, just like that. And, the illnesses she supposedly has don't match up. She's watching the other patients, mimicking them so the doctors will think that she also has the same disease allowing her to stay," explained Angel the way he saw it.

Wesley loosened the tie on his collar. "Man, this girl must be very sick."

"Or desperate," offered Angel. 

In the room Buffy was sitting on the window sill looking down at the passer-byers wishing that she could be as free as they were, as free as she once was. As Angel walked into the room she slowly and leisurely got down from the window, bending her back, so she was arched up in the air. She rubbed her upper stomach and watched as Angel's eyes roamed over her body when her hand inched closer to her breast.  
"Wanna touch?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
"What?" he asked shocked.  
"I saw you looking," she said as she ran her eyes over his muscled body.  
"I know what you're trying to do Buffy. You're trying to embarrass me, but it's not going to work. I'm not gonna break like that," he said as she smiled his way. "I brought you something," he said throwing her a candy cane. "Do you know what today is?" She shook her head "no" so he answered his own question. "Christmas Eve. Do you remember Christmas Eve?"  
Tears shimmered in her eyes as she had flashbacks of what hers where like.  
_The young blonde sat on the edge of the counter as her father carved the turkey getting ready for the family dinner. She put on her apron, getting ready to mash the potatoes. That was her job, that and judging how good the stuffing was before anyone else tasted it. _  
"Who was there?" Angel asked, bringing her out of the reverie that she sank into.  
"Me, an-and my father," she sobbed.  
"What did you do that day," he questioned, hoping to get more information from her.  
"We made the dinner, cooking the turkey, and I mashed the potatoes," she explained pretending she was back at that day, making the motions with her hand. "And then we ate all the dinner until we were full."  
"Sounds nice," he complemented, as she wished on anything that she could have her life back. "Do you know what I was going to do? I was gonna take my niece, Logan, to sit on Santa Claus' lap at the mall and then we would have gone home and ate dinner."  
Buffy looked at him with awe in her eyes as she envisioned his night with his family, she was just about to fall deeper into her dream land Angel spoke again dragging her back out.  
"I can't do that anymore. Do you know why?" She answered by shaking her head. "She's gone. The little girl is gone. She was taken, and the only way to get her back is if you help me. You know what they want, please help me get my niece back."  
"I-I-I can't. No, no, no. I can't tell you," she stuttered, bending her knees towards her chest and hiding her head in between the two.  
The dark-haired doctor got up from his place beside the shaking blonde girl on the bed. "I brought a box of her favorite things. Would you like to see?"  
The patient lifted her head and gave a meek shake as she looked towards the box becoming more interested by the minute. Lifting out a small doll with golden hair, he handed it to her and started to tell the story. "This is Jessie, she's Logan's favorite thing. Ever since she was little, her and Jessie were inseparable."  
"Logan?" she asked with a small sparkle in her eye.  
"Yes, that's my niece."  
_"You and Mishka stay here. Just wait here. Whatever you do, don't move, alright?" spoke Hank, as he kept an eye on his daughter and the other one on the men following them. _  
"I have a game I'd like to play? Do you want to play a game with me?" Bribed Angel, hoping she would fall for his plan.  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders not sure of what she should do.  
"Logan is quite the artist. She loves to draw pictures. She has even drawn some of me; would you like to see?"  
She looked on interested at Angel who was holding a red folder in his hands. "Yes," she answered.  
"Ok, here's how it goes. If you answer my questions, I'll show you a picture. I don't mean yes and no questions either," he explained.  
"Ok."  
He started with his first question. "What kind of number is it? What do they want it for?" he asked, wanting to get the number as soon as possible.  
Buffy snapped her head up at the question. "No, no, no, no. You can't. I won't tell you. You're just like them, trying to get what they want and I won't tell you." she screamed jumping up on the bed and grabbing the pictures that were in his hands and tearing them into shreds.  
"Why do they want it, Buffy? Why? Tell me," he demanded.  
"NO!" she yelled, still ripping up pictures as she jumped down and ran into the corner. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to embarrass me, and you won't," she said for certain. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"  
Angel left the room frustrated that he didn't get any answers out of her. He was met by Wesley who came out of the room beside the one he had just exited. "It's not working."  
"She still has the doll doesn't she?" he said loudly, exasperated, but knowing he was closing to getting the trust he needed.

In the bathroom Angel drenched his face in cold water from the sink, calming himself down. He tried to even out his breath as the phone in his pocket began to ring.  
Flipping it open, he listened to the voice on the other end. "It's 12 o'clock. Five hours left. I don't think you're very close to getting what I want."  
"You're being unrealistic. The deadline is too soon," said Angel, hoping he could get the man to give him even another hour.  
"I find that people work better when they're given a deadline." With that the thief hung up the phone.  
Angel screamed and pounded his fists into the tile wall of the staff bathroom. Relaxing as much as he could, he headed back out into the clinic.


End file.
